


Love, Reign O'er Me

by harold_and_lewis28



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1970s, England (Country), Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting Back Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Break Up, record shop Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 15:50:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15489306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harold_and_lewis28/pseuds/harold_and_lewis28
Summary: Harry stooped down and grabbed another box of LPs from under the dusty shelves. His business had thrived through the years, and while he loved his job with a passion, his aching bones had begged for retirement. It was time to close the store.He was just about to put the box in the donation pile when the corner of one of the album covers caught his eye. With shaking, gnarled hands he pulled it out of the box and nearly dropped it as a thousand emotions hit him at once.This was the album he fell in love to.It was too late to pretend he didn't see it. The stitches broke, the wound reopened. Harry sank to the floor with only one word thrumming through his head, “Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis.”Or, Harry is closing his record store and retiring. He finds an old album that served as the soundtrack to his first and last love. Will he get over the hurt from so many years ago and reconnect with Louis, the only person he ever loved? Main plot told in flashbacks.





	Love, Reign O'er Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> This is my first fic, and my first attempt at writing in general, so sorry in advance if it sucks! I'd love to hear feedback, don't be shy! The album I'll be using as their "soundtrack" is Quadrophenia by The Who. If you haven't listened to it, do!! It's so good and makes me hella emo haha.
> 
> All the love,  
> Grace xx

Modern Day, 2018 

Harry stooped down and grabbed another box of LPs from under the dusty shelves. He’d been at it all day, slowly sifting through the dark corners of his record shop. His business had thrived through the years, and while he loved his job with a passion, his aching bones had begged for retirement. It was time to close the store.

The box that Harry had grabbed was ratty and seemed to have been the residence of a rodent at some point. He figured it had been nearly thirty years since he cleaned back here, judging by the records that he hadn’t seen in ages. He casually flipped through a few, reminding himself of when they were new. He thought back fondly to when the world lived and breathed for rock and roll; the world that let him claim the stage with the love of his life by his side. But those times were over, and reality came when they sobered up from the high of it all.

He was just about to put the box in the donation pile when the corner of one of the album covers caught his eye. With shaking, gnarled hands he pulled it out of the box and nearly dropped it as a thousand emotions hit him at once. 

This was the album he fell in love to.

Despite how much he wanted to, he couldn’t bring himself to get rid of the record years ago when its cover brought pain and longing. He must have stuffed it in the back of the shop, to be forgotten until now. 

He never wanted to see or hear it again, simply because it was a slap in the face--a reminder of what he had lost. 

But now, it was too late to pretend he didn't see it. The stitches broke, the wound reopened. Harry sank to the floor with only one word thrumming through his head, “Louis, Louis, Louis, Louis.”

With tears threatening to spill over, Harry went over to his favorite record player. Gently placing the needle on the vinyl, a few crackles popped before the first song began to play. He felt 22 all over again. He remembered with crystal clarity the overwhelming, earth-shattering love he felt for one blue-eyed boy.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter will be a flashback! The chapters will get longer, I promise!


End file.
